Breakfast
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Sometimes costumes aren't all they're cracked up to be. And sometimes they are... A Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Breakfast**

 **A/N: Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.**

"I just don't see why I have to wear a costume when I'm not the one collecting candy." Harry groaned. "I'd much rather stay here and hand out the candy. You can take Jamie around."

"Oh, quit whining." Ginny laughed as she pulled Jamie into his costume. "And you have to wear it because you already agreed to it."

"Who's going to hand out candy while we're gone?" Harry parried.

"We'll just leave a bowl of candy on the front step. Hermione said that's what her parents did when she was little. Honestly, it's going to be mostly the small kids like Jamie since it's barely six o'clock. We'll be back long before the kids without parents are out." Ginny took one last look at Jamie in his costume and smiled. "Go play sweetheart, we'll be ready to go in a bit." Jamie laughed and went running to his toys plastic pumpkin in hand.

Harry followed Ginny into their bedroom as she pulled down their costumes from the closet. "We never dressed up together for Teddy."

"Teddy never asked. Jamie asked." She responded as she pulled her hair back.

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't call wanting to wear three costumes the same as asking us to dress up with him."

"No, but he was so excited about the idea and it stopped the eternal argument that he and I had been having all month, so I'm going with it."

Harry looked back at his costume. "We're really doing this? You're really going to make me wear that?" He sighed dejectedly.

"Honestly Harry, it's probably not more than 30 minutes before Jamie will want to come in from the cold and eat whatever sweets he's collected. Man up oh savior of the wizarding world!" Ginny turned to look in the mirror and adjusted her hat to hide a bit more of her hair. Then she smiled at Harry and walked to the door. "Now get dressed and come downstairs, we'll head out as soon as you do."

Harry shook his head and looked down at the monstrosity he was supposed to put on. "I'm never going to forgive Jamie for this." He sighed as he started to dress. Perhaps the kid was already living up to his namesakes.

Harry rang the first doorbell and Jamie nervously stood, holding Ginny's hand. A middle age woman opened the door smiling with a bowl of candy in hand.

"Trick-or-treat," Jamie said shyly.

The woman knelt down next to him and held out the bowl. "Pick your favorite dearie. What are you dressed as?"

Jamie quickly reached into the bowl grabbing a licorice and smiled. "We breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" The woman asked.

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "Cereal," he pointed to the cardboard box he wore that Ginny had made to look like his favorite box of cereal. "Milk," Jamie turned and pointed at Ginny who wore a white sheath and a cardboard neck piece that had the markings of a carton of milk on it. "Bowl and spoon!" Jamie pointed to Harry who wore a bright red bowl made from cardboard around his waist that stuck out two feet in any direction, and a silver painted cardboard spoon laying within the bowl.

The woman choked back her laugh and then turned back to Jamie. "That's lovely dear. Happy Halloween!"

Jamie waved as she shut the door and they turned to head toward the next house.

"Next year, he's not allowed to pick food for a costume," Harry grumbled as he heard the woman laughing behind her door.

Ginny chuckled. "I think we're adorable! Did you see how proud Jamie was that he'd picked our costumes?"

Harry nodded glumly. "I'm happy he's happy, I just wish it didn't have to come at the expense of my pride. I look ridiculous."

Ginny sighed. She felt bad for Harry and had really tried to talk Jamie into letting her be the bowl and spoon but Jamie was set on it being Harry. "You know," she said quietly. "If we tire him out with trick-or-treating, he'll go to bed sooner. We could always leave that bowl of candy on the front porch and you could dip your spoon into my milk after we put him to bed."

Harry turned, his eyes dancing and his mouth turned up in a smirk, "I'm kind of hungry. I think I'd want two bowls of cereal tonight."

"I think I have enough milk for three bowls at least." And Ginny laughed as Harry's face took on that familiar look and he quickly rang the next doorbell.


End file.
